Vehicle operators who are incapacitated, e.g., from stress and/or a lack of energy, e.g., being drowsy, tired, sleepy, etc., are a cause for concern, e.g., for operators in surrounding vehicles and for near-by pedestrians. Predicting the onset of incapacity is difficult and once incapacitated, an operators may not recognize the incapacity. Preventing incapacity may therefore be all but impossible for the vehicle operator. Operators in surrounding vehicles, and near-by pedestrians, are typically unaware of risks of a vehicle operator's incapacity.